When using a conventional video recording device, such as a camera, a video event data recorder, etc., a user may need to enter several levels of a menu for switching a current recording mode (e.g., a regular recording mode corresponding to a frame rate of 30 fps) to a desired recording mode (e.g., a time-lapse recording mode corresponding to a frame rate of 1 fps). Then, the user has to exit the menu, followed by pressing a recording button to start recording in the desired recording mode. Accordingly, time is unwillingly spent on these complicated steps every time change of the recording mode is desired, leading to inconvenience of use.